


《血族生存指南》第74章

by JingAn



Series: 《血族生存指南》 [8]
Category: Original Works
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 22:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingAn/pseuds/JingAn





	《血族生存指南》第74章

　沈明光的发情期和陈臻想象中的不太一样。他以为沈明光会直接失去理智，但奇怪的是，现在看上去，倒是更像他进入了发情期。  
　  
　陈臻浑身难受得根本冷静不下来，不由自主地自己去磨沈明光的腰。  
　  
　这也不难解释。沈明光一边咬破自己的手腕喂他喝血一边说:“我的心是你的眼，你会因为我失控，发情，变得温暖……殿下，你要记住，我们本来就是一体的。”  
　  
　一体的。  
　  
　陈臻尾音颤抖得都要把舌头咬破了，“我不想喝。”  
　  
　“你想。”沈明光替他做了决定，“张嘴……对，乖。”  
　  
　沈明光还在说话，他的声音暧昧地出奇，反正落在陈臻耳边就让他腰酥骨软:“我们和任何人都不同，我的存在本身能镇定你因为不完整而引发的焦躁，我们在彼此身边才是真正完整的……你看看你这里，别人都要做准备，你根本不用。你只要在我身边，喝我的血，就能湿得像现在外面的雨。”   
　  
　是吗。陈臻迷茫地想着，原来我在他面前会这样失控，不是什么命中注定，是因为我跟他本就是所谓的‘一体的’？那么那些动情的时刻，欲望中沉迷的时分，也都是因为他们本来就无法分割……自己会像女孩一样，下面流出那么多不该有的液体来，都是因为他们是……一体的。  
　　  
　反正无论是阿斯加德的维达尔，欧总部的维达尔，还是中国的陈臻，都无法逃开以前的芬里尔，无法推开现在的沈明光。  
　  
　陈臻其实还接受不了那种沉甸甸的宿命感。他觉得这样实在是太犯规了……烙印了我，还说我的身体都是他的？只会对他这样？  
　　  
　因为命运无法分割。

　陈臻被强硬地卡着下巴喂了一嘴的血。他推不开沈明光，身体软得像棉花……沈明光一边咬他耳朵上的软骨，一边说：“我化形后的第一次发情期会持续很长时间，大概两个星期……这对我们来说都很重要，这是烙印的最后一步，等过了这次发情期，我们就能真正完整了。除非你把我的心挖出去要回去，不然你到死脖子上都要带着这个月亮。”  
　  
　“我现在真的不想做。”陈臻脸是红的，神色却是灰败的，唇边还有残留的血迹，“你想和那次一样强迫我吗？”

　那次……在阿斯加德那眼泉边的那次。  
　　　　  
　“我没有强迫你。”沈明光手掌揉着陈臻的腰，咬着他的耳朵笑了下，“你自己分开的腿，都湿到我腿上了……是我逼你流水的吗？我逼你张开的腿吗？我逼你往我身上蹭了吗？”  
　　  
　　陈臻气得脑袋发晕，“……这是我能决定的吗？你能不能讲点道理？你是不是疯了？”  
　　  
　　“为什么要讲道理？”沈明光像是听到了什么极其可笑的事，“你说你要走，你还想要我跟你讲道理？我早就疯了。”  
　　  
　　陈臻感觉到沈明光似乎有了一些微妙的变化……他的语气，眼神和动作，都开始变得十分强势霸道，简直像是换了一个人……从前的沈明光对他都是温柔包容的，偶尔强硬，但从不逼迫。  
　　  
　　或许是发情刺激出了狼人掠夺的本能。  
　　  
　　陈臻也有本能。被掠夺的那一方总想保护自己……但他根本无法反抗，他的身体在迫不及待地扑向沈明光，急迫得让陈臻觉得疲惫而恐慌，因为此刻他还过不了心里的那道坎……他觉得自己还需要时间。  
　　  
　　他自我麻痹地说：“你是不是又在骗我，你没有发情，我现在是不是又在做梦……？”  
　　  
　沈明光先是没有回答，他抱着陈臻从床上起来，又带着他走到穿衣镜前。  
　　  
　灯光照着他们的赤裸，沈明光把他按到镜子上，捏着他的下巴说，“你自己看。”  
　  
　看什么，陈臻看到陌生的自己和沈明光。  
　  
　他的头发是什么时候变得这么长的？浑身也好红，他嘴角还有残留的血，眼睛红得不行……陈臻看到自己脖子上出现了一个圆圆的青色烙印，那里在发烫，烫得有点痒，痒到心里面去。那是沈明光留在他身上的标记，连着沈明光的情和欲，也连着陈臻那不断升腾的羞耻心。  
　  
　沈明光舐咬着那个圆月，一边拉下裤子的拉链：“你看看我有没有骗你。你完全醒来的时候我会迎来第一次发情期，我们需要一次漫长的性爱来完成最后的烙印，这是规律。”  
　  
　沈明光胸口还缠着绷带，有隐隐的血迹从心脏那里渗出来。他的样子看上去很陌生，陈臻倒不是第一次看到他这个样子，但这一次最可怕……那种隐忍中的引坠感……很危险，也很温柔，是令陈臻过去沉沦无数次的那种温柔。  
　  
　陈臻恨自己到了这种时候还在心软。  
　  
　于是他说：“你没有尊重我，没有问过我想不想这样，我以后会恨你。”  
　  
　沈明光好像不太在乎，一边分开他的腿，食指抵着早就湿润的穴口揉弄了几下，便坚定地插进一个指节，慢慢地帮着陈臻扩。他说，“无所谓你恨不恨我，你恨我是应该的。我杀了你父神，毁了你的家，又亵渎了你这个高贵的神……你恨我才是对的。恨我，恨我是最好的，就算恨我也要做到底，你多恨我一些，我心里也会平衡一些。”  
　  
　那根食指搅得陈臻非常痒，沈明光知道碰他哪里舒服，就一直扩到那里，用指尖不轻不重地磨，又去拉他摸自己前端的手，按在身后，“我以前对你太好了，以后不这样了。以后不让你摸前面，我也不给你碰，你学着用后面射，好吗，殿下。”  
　  
　陈臻缩在他怀里，软得快成一滩水了。  
　　  
　他觉得很难堪。这是最可悲的事情，他也想要。  
　  
　他不自觉地就把臀抬高了，去贴沈明光的手掌，沈明光又探了几根手指进去搅弄，另一只手包着他挺翘的臀肉揉，一边还不甚满意地继续分他的腿，让他岔成一个完全打开的姿势，还要出声说：“里面吸得我都动不了，看上去很想要。”  
　  
　说完沈明光就拍了拍他的屁股，抬起陈臻的一条腿说，去看那个湿软的口，笑着夸了一句：“很多水。”  
　  
　陈臻看着镜子里面的情状，周身都是化开的浓香，是森林的味道，也像焚后的松枝，缠着意识和理智。他挣扎着和沈明光徒手开始了一场看上去很可笑的肉搏，是真正的肉搏——两个人都没穿衣服，他咬着舌尖试图让自己清醒去和沈明光推搡着，攻击他，试图逃开这个疯狂的沈明光。  
　  
　沈明光明显让着他。两个人从镜子前打到床上，他被死死地压着四肢，陈臻侧头大力去咬沈明光手上那个正流着血的口子，膝盖屈起来想把他踢开，结果陈臻身上没什么力气，看上去倒像是自己缠缠绵绵地把腿挂了上去，沈明光顺势把他腰提了提，居然笑了下，“干什么呢，这样子到底是要还是不要。”  
　  
　陈臻气得头皮发麻，等他气急抬手一个肘击撞到沈明光的胸口，那雪白的绷带上立刻有血渗了出来，染开一大片，吓得陈臻浑身都僵了下。  
　  
　沈明光看上去依旧如常，他眉头都没皱一下，就势低头去含住陈臻的嘴，帮他把唇边齿上的自己的血迹都舔干净了。  
　  
　陈臻不敢动了，就任他亲着。等沈明光进来了他也没敢动一下。  
　  
　他就是觉得有些委屈，但什么都说不出口。他心里脑里都很乱，明明什么都还捋不清楚就这么不明不白地碰上他的发情期，莫名其妙地要被压着上十来天，这到底算什么。  
　  
　等沈明光完全插进来动了没有几分钟，陈臻已经快舒服得意识涣散了。那东西不深不浅地在里面磨，擦过某个点一下他就浑身颤一下……陈臻在沈明光黑色的眼里看到了眼光迷离、满脸潮红的自己。  
　　  
　银发早就散开了，铺在身后，像一条柔软的毯。  
　  
　沈明光含着他的喉结重重撞了一下，他带着哭腔‘啊’了一声就再也不愿意叫，就死死地咬着嘴，闭上眼，也不敢再看了。  
　  
　看不见，还能听到。  
　　  
　沈明光还要一直说：“以前你很喜欢叫的，叫的时候明明很害羞，但还是会叫出来，是想告诉我你也舒服，我知道。明明两个人的事情，你舒服我也舒服，还要自己骗自己说不喜欢，不要。以后别对我说不要，记住了吗？”  
　  
　陈臻脑子里面轰轰响，下面黏黏腻腻的水声像是比窗外的雨声还要大，听得他好烦，好热，热得想哭。那种奇异的感觉在堆积，堆叠，把身体抛得很高……像是一层层的浪打过来，把他一直推到赤裸的欲望面前，逼着他去接受自己的渴望。  
　　  
　陈臻开始觉得很害怕，这具身体像是不属于自己了，它现在明明就属于沈明光。  
　  
　沈明光一开始还很克制，没有很凶地撞，到后来两个人都有些失控了，陈臻捂着嘴都忍不住开始叫床。  
　　  
　沈明光呼吸粗重把阴茎抽出来，提着陈臻的腰把他压到墙边跪好。  
　　  
　他喜欢这个姿势，但陈臻不喜欢。这个姿势很屈辱，是完全接受和臣服另一个人的跪姿，沈明光现在需要这种认可的错觉。  
　  
　沈明光压着身体里那些疯狂窜上来的施虐欲，去握住陈臻脑后那一把长发——他告诉自己，还是要把握着轻重，虽然是这么漂亮的头发，可以前就想捏着这样上他一次，那为什么不是现在。他对着那个软烂得小口把自己再次沉进去，起起伏伏地动，再低头看陈臻脸上一片水渍蒸腾出的红……他们肉贴肉地磨着彼此的身体，身体和灵魂交融带来的战栗感从皮肤传到血肉，再传到骨骼，再进入心里，吐出口变成陈臻一句句的呻吟，叫得断断续续，好听又勾人，落在身上是他流出来的水和眼泪。  
　　  
　多好，这些都和他有关。  
　  
　“其实瓦利对我说的那些，有一句是错的。”沈明光一边咬他脖子上的月圆，一边还要防着陈臻去摸自己前面的手，“他对我说，我会永远活在痛苦里，他说恨意不会止息，但不是的……我觉得你爱我，你在阿斯加德就爱我，你一直爱我，你只是不敢说。我不是永生的，你也不是永生的，但是我们爱着彼此这件事是没有停止过的……怎么，这里舒服吗？撞这里你就缩一下……”  
　  
　陈臻被撞得根本跪不住，抱着枕头一边晃着腰迎合，一边眼角发红地揉身下的床单。  
　　  
　他的身体比沈明光敏感太多，一进去就带出一大片水，也不知道哪里来的那么多水，可能不是森林之神，是水神吧，沈明光想着。  
　  
　沈明光看他一边叫，一边哭，一边塌着腰去迎合自己，下面紧了点，知道他快到了。就提着他的头发把陈臻的脸带过来，一边亲一边又重又快地开始顶弄。动作很深，很急，很重……沈明光看他被弄到失神的样子，呻吟都堵在嗓子里，他这样子太漂亮了，那种纯真的色气能让人浑身都烧起来，发疯。  
　  
　温柔地、紧紧地裹着他，像是维达尔本身。  
　　  
　沈明光最后重重撞了他一下，如愿地看到他哆哆嗦嗦地抽搐了一会儿，眼睛都没焦距了，看上去很脆弱，脆弱得更想把他打开，从头到脚地拥有。  
　  
　陈臻一边哭一边射出来，射在沈明光手里。身后沈明光还在动，含着他脖子上的那个月亮动……他浑身都好烫，全是沈明光身上的汗、血，还有些微腥的液体。  
　  
　“舒服吗？以后都只能这样射，我们一起学习。”沈明光拨着他的头发，语气很温柔，下面的动作莽撞了一些，“殿下，我们还有13天。”


End file.
